Eyes of Maddness
by DancingInTheWreckageOfTheWorld
Summary: And Isabelle understood what terror was just then. And she couldn't look her nightmare in the eye. Gift-fic for Drew.


Spidersilk, dewdrops, her promises were all glass, mirrors.

This story is for Drew! Hope she enjoys it! It is loosely based on a Korean horror comic.

* * *

Isabelle moved further into the dusty alleyway. Spiderwebs fell across her face, but she ignored them, hoping that they would create a barrier. A barrier of the finest spidersilk, protecting her from the monster that was moving closer to her.

Isabelle glanced at it. It was horrifying. Messy black hair, blue eyes that were endless pools of madness and a blood covered face. She shuddered and moved back, wishing she had a knife or something, anything to protect herself. But she had nothing.  
Nothing but her wits and herself.  
She moved further back, but suddenly stumbled. As she tried to regain balance, her shoe caught on something and she went down.  
And the thing advanced on her.

Isabelle closed her eyes and blindly punched the air, hoping to strike at the thing in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a hand cupping her face. She opened her eyes to see the monster with his blood stained face, looking straight into her eyes.  
It opened his mouth and spoke.  
"Water... Please..."  
Somehow in the midst of all this terror, Isabelle's brain managed to register the fact that it didn't 'speak'. It's voice was hoarse and rough, not like a man's voice but not like an animal's voice either.  
She replied back, stuttering, "In.. In my bag.." She pointed to her shoulder bag, which had fallen off when she had tripped. The blood-stained thing, reached over, eyes still on hers and took her bag and handed it to her. Isabelle took it, hurriedly found her water bottle and handed it over.  
The thing gulped the water down and gave it back.  
And for a while, there was silence.

Isabelle could hear it breathing, with fast heavy pants. Her eyes were downcast so she didn't have to see it's face.  
But out of sick interest, her eyes would flash back to it's blood splattered face.  
She could make out details, like the long black lashes and bright blue eyes, the dry cracked lips and the pale skin.  
All in all, there was a good chance it was very handsome. But now, with beads of blood rolling down the side of its face and down its forehead... Horrifying was the only word that could be used to describe him. She glanced back down and they both lapsed into silence.

Suddenly, it spoke abruptly. "I am Alexander. You are?" It's- Alexander's voice sounded so much better after the water. Though it was still hoarse, it sounded more.. Humane.  
She ran a tongue over her dry lips. "Isabelle."  
They lapsed back into silence. Until it- Alexander spoke again. "You.. Remind me of her..."  
Isabelle blinked, surprised. Alexander seemed to be almost.. Sad? He continued, "She was... A.. She.. Her eyes shone like yours. Like... Dewdrops." He closed his eyes and Isabelle shuddered. His face was even more terrifying when his eyes were closed. There was no life in his face. Just blood rolling down. With a jolt she was reminded of where she was.  
She had been so caught up in this monster in front of her that she had stop think of ways to escape! Glancing around, she realized that if she tried to make a run for it - he would catch her. And she would most probably injure herself in the dark.

As her eyes flitted around, trying to find a way of escape, she realized that Alexander reminded her of someone...  
Someone...  
Her mother!  
Her mother when she was telling her about how her father had cheated on her.  
Her mother's words came back to her. "If you can't force a person to stay by physical means, manipulate them emotionally."

Manipulate them emotionally!  
That's it!

"Alexander... What... What happened?"  
Alexander raised... His head. "You.. Really want to know?"  
"Yes, Alexander. I do." Her voice was gentle and soft.  
He sighed and began. "She was my closest friend. I didn't have any friends all through out school and now even at my job, I am not that close with anyone. Except for her."

Isabelle nodded sympathetically, but inside she was surprised at the tale. She expected a violent story, not one that made him seem like the good guy.  
He went on, "I must say now, that it was nothing sexual. She.. Was like a sister to me. But then.. I started to realize my.. Sexual orientation. I admitted to her that I was.. Well, gay. And she..."  
"Didn't take it so well?", finished Isabelle.  
"Yes."  
Isabelle couldn't believe herself. She was sympathizing with... This... Thing who looked like he had come out from a horror movie! She tried to calm down and remember her mum's words.

Isabelle nodded to Alexander who had fallen silent. He continued.  
"She seemed to take it well but then I found out.. Out.. she lied and told my parents that I had raped three nine year olds. My family.. Disowned me and my dad.. He..." Alexander trailed off, pain and anger in his eyes. Isabelle was speechless and she watched as Alexander closed his eyes, pained.  
Suddenly he opened them.

He screamed, "HER PROMISES WERE ALL GLASS!"  
And then there was silence.  
Isabelle was terrified. All her plans for escaping, manipulating him all seemed stupid. She realized now that this was not something in which she could be the heroine. This was.. She.. She was in deep trouble.  
His breaths were harsh and ragged. And then he spoke in ragged voice, "But you.. You are... Special..."And he leaned in towards her.  
She could see each drop of blood rolling down his face, could smell it. Each horrifying detail on his face was magnified.  
And the world went dark.

Isabelle awoke to a figure looming over her. She screamed and the figure stood up properly. "Woah, Iz, chill. It's just me."  
She blinked. "Jace?"  
He grinned, but she could see worry in his eyes. "The one and only."  
He paused. "Are you okay?"

She didn't know how to respond. Instead she asked, "What happened?"  
"You spent the whole night screaming and digging your nails into your arms. You probably have marks there, now. Mum told me to stay here after she left for work."

Isabelle shakily nodded in reply. She swallowed, then replied, "I'll be fine. You can go now. It we probably just a nightmare."  
Jace looked unsure. "I don't mind staying..."  
"Jace, I appreciate it and all but I want to get change. Your worry for my well-being doesn't need to go that far."  
Jace went pale. "Right. See you later then." He rushed out of the room.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and got up. And as she passed her mirror, she noticed something red in the corner of her eye.  
She turned back and as she glanced in the mirror. And as Isabelle looked, she saw messy black hair, blue eyes full of madness and blood dropping over her face.


End file.
